Conventionally, in a device which performs a treatment of doping impurities to a semiconductor substrate of silicon (Si) or the like or a treatment of forming a film on a semiconductor substrate, an electrostatic chuck has been widely used which adsorbs and retains a semiconductor substrate by means of an electrostatic adsorption force. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-152335 (PTD 1) discloses such an electrostatic chuck which is configured to be integral with a heater for adjusting a temperature of a semiconductor substrate.
According to PTD 1, the substrate is placed at a predetermined position on an electrostatic chuck plate in a state where an electric current is applied to the heater to heat the electrostatic chuck to a predetermined temperature. Then, an electrostatic chuck power supply is activated, and an applied voltage with respect to an adsorption electrode is cumulatively increased until a temperature of the substrate reaches a predetermined reference temperature.